The Green Lands
by Bearerofnews
Summary: He didnt expect to wake up in a land of green. It wasn't heaven but it was the closest he getting to one though. Dead.
1. Chapter 1

He had no idea where he was. After the overseer sent him out of the vault for the third and last time he was lost not physically but mentally lost what was he supposed to do with himself out here? Go to one of the city's and start over?

He couldn't do that, he might have helped some of them with their issues but he can't call any of those places home. Going to the brotherhood wasn't a choice he wanted the military life wasn't for him.

So at the end of the day he stayed close to home. For the past four days he never went far from the mountains hiding the vault, he kept his equipment the stuff he kept instead of selling or breaking in a cave a good two hours away from home.

He knew how to live out here but he wasn't sure if he even wanted that. In the vault his parents and friends were inside, and out here the only friends he made were dead. What was the point now? He was lost. No direction, no mission, just nothing.

XxX

He woke up with air smelling so clean he was surprised no downright shocked it smelled even better then the air inside the vault he didn't couldn't believe it. And when he opened his eyes he was surrounded by green.

Green grass, leaves on thick strong trees and a sky so blue he would swore it was fake if he didn't see it himself. It was beautiful. Like pre-war times in the books the vault had. And when he stared out past the trees he saw great green pastures that looked as if it went on for miles.

_I must be dead. But why did I end up in heaven? I should be in hell_.

But really he couldn't care any less he was… not happy but content. Did god see his actions against the master and decide to send him here? Had to be the only reason why.

Life after death. The only question he had was how did he died? He remember sleeping in the cave and then he was here in this little group of trees. Now that he thought about it he didn't really care the only thing now to do was move, but what direction should he go?

He nearly checked his pip-boy before he lowered his arm again realizing it weren't work in heaven. He stood there for a good few minutes just taking in the air and cool breeze hitting him instead of the skin burning sun of California, here it nearly felt cold.

He just picked a random direction and walked what was the rush? There wasn't he took his time one step at a time past the amazing trees the grass covered with dew and he still couldn't believe it right now. Him in heaven. But where was everyone else? All he could do was walk forward praying for any sign of civilization. Humans build no matter where they ended up after all.

The sun was high in the sky so he knew without even looking at his pip-boy it was noon. He had a good couple of hours to find some kind of shelter it wasn't a very important thing he had water and food and knew how to ration make sure it lasted for days if need be, but experience taught him that the worst of creatures come out in the dark so it was either walking all night or sleeping in this great plain.

Neither were good choices to him but he would rather walk in the dark then sleep in the open. Heaven or not he wasn't going to keep his guard down. The risk wasn't worth it.

Staring straight ahead he wondered once more what his friends and parents were thinking. He knew for a fact Albert has every intention of leaving the vault his parents he hoped would stay inside they were too old to leave the vault and make a new life in the wasteland.

He didn't want them to suffer the burning heat of the sun, eyes twitching violently never seeing the giant star in the sky, lack of clean food. Dangers at what felt like in every direction around him. He was never safe unless Ian and Dogmeat were with him.

_But look at where they are now_. _He didn't deserver to be here._

So now he wondered if Albert got his wish in the end. If he did he cursed himself for dying on them, he and whoever followed Albert were doomed they wouldn't know a thing about how to survive in the wasteland. Unless they all made it to shady sands he hoped the mayor would accept them with open arms after everything he did for the man.

But in the end that pain in his stomach would never leave him alone, and all he could pray for he wouldn't see any of them for a long time no matter how lonely it got here. He didn't want them to die for he can have some company after all. Still heaven seems to be pretty empty, not a thing for what felt like days now.

Maybe he went in the wrong direction looking for… well something, be it a village a great city that put pre-war civilization to shame or even a twist that he wasn't even in heaven but was in fact walking in hell. Maybe this was hell forever living in solitude until his mind and will was broken. He really hoped not though.

Taking a sip from his canteen he sees a rock formation partly hidden among some trees a good distance away while it might not have been late it was better to rest and never find shelter for who knows how long. Turning his feet in the direction that he bet all his caps was a cave. He couldn't help but snap his fingers seeing that he was right about it being a cave. Nice.

Before heading inside he turned his flashlight on that's built into his helmet, he didn't had a pip-boy 3000 after all. Walking inside it looked like an old regular cave, but after getting in deeper he realized something was wrong with the place.

It wasn't getting dark, not because his flashlight was super bright but because everything was dim, low light really but it was still easier to see with a flashlight so he kept it on.

Before he can really set up a temporary camp here he wanted to clear the place out, whether it was animals or hidden raiders he didn't care the cave needed to be cleared before he can feel safe here. Flicking the safety off on his AK-112 he held the rifle pointing it down the cave passage ready for anything that came to meet him.

For what felt like hours he just kept walking down the passage with nothing meeting him he wondered how big was this cave? It shouldn't be this huge unless he was going down deeper without noticing a damn thing. Which he felt was ridiculous.

In the time he was walking he switch his AK for the City-Killer deciding it was the better weapon for such close quarter's. It wasn't until he believed the sun and moon has passed that something came out of the darkness.

It was far from scary. Ghouls gave him nightmares this thing was in his dreams. The thing had to be only three feet tall with a very bat like appearance but the teeth were smaller and fangs longer then should be possible. It could have passed as some mutant animal but the thing was too… cute and cuddly to pose any danger to anyone. The thing stared at him, he stared back.

The thing looking as if it was done with the staring contest flew at the vault dweller, his reflexes kicking in he shouldered and pulled the trigger of the shotgun blowing apart the bat in… hexagon shapes? Heaven was weird. But he understood the place couldn't have blood ruining everything. But still. Really?

Whatever.

Hearing the sound of wings flapping he looked backed up and dozens of those bats coming right at him. Not intimidated in the slightest he pulled the trigger of the _Killer_ until nothing was left in the passage. It might have been weird with the way the bats died it at least kept the place from stinking out the was with rotting corpse at least. Pulling the magazine out from the _Killer_ he switched it out with a new one.

With how big this cave was he starting to think it was the better choice too just turn back and make traps around his camp at the entrance of the cave instead of wasting time with this nonsense. Actually he did just that.

Turning back around he walked back to the entrance until he heard something loud and big running behind him. A _Supermutant_. Had to be the only thing running in this cave. But how?

Spinning back around he opened fire on the green abomination until a _purple_ hand slapped the _Killer _out of his hands before tackling him to the ground harshly knocking the wind from his lungs. Before he could recover the monster started to beat him in the chest with sloppy hits that lacked finesse, but made up for that with its strength.

He buckled the surprising light monster off of him he rolled away rocks and dust getting thrown in the air he a grabbed a handful of rocks and throw it all in the face of the _short _monster, hearing the pained grunts as dirt and rocks got into its eye, he lunged for his _Killer _grabbing it he aimed at the monster and fired until the shotgun clicked empty.

Breathing slowly he stood back up and stared at the mutant wannabe. Just like those bats from before it fell apart into glowing hexagon shapes. The thing before it just dispersed into the air looked strange, kind of like a man but at same time it wasn't. It looked warped. Loose skin hanged from its frame and it was skinny with blue eyes. It's nose was ridiculously small though. It was in the middle ground of being funny and disgusting.

Noticing something else he moved over to where it lay, he picked up a single claw from the ground. He pocketed it thinking he sell or trade it later somewhere else. _If_ he finds somewhere else. He was honestly starting to think maybe this was hell.

A tame one, not the all burning fire and demons in it. He wouldn't have lasted five minutes if it was.

He shook his head and walked back to the entrance he just make a trap with string and grenades to keep himself safe. Better then nothing after all.

XxX

Opening his eyes he was met with an unfamiliar cave rocks, different shapes then he was used too seeing. Checking his pip-boy he saw it was only four in the morning. Packing up his sleeping roll and traps he had a small breakfast of two sips of water and a bite of fruit. Amazing breakfast.

Finally leaving this god forsaken cave he took a random direction and walked, the night sky like he thought was different from earth, the star formations were unrecognizable taking shapes he knew nothing about. But the moon looked pretty much the same strangely enough. Why?

Tricks of the mind to fake him out? Maybe Satan was watching him walk around without a clue of what to do. He just decide to stop thinking of the unimportant things and walk. Sooner or later he's going to find a village and he didn't want to walk past it because his head was in the clouds.

He stopped. Right there in front of him was a pre-war deer. Deer. Like in the books. He watched it and saw it had large antlers that would look really nice on a wall. But he just walked past it. He didn't want to be weighted down by such a large beast if he could help it, no matter how tempting it was to eat it.

Not until hours later have passed did the vault dweller finally found signs of human life that he let the tension in his body go. Ahead of him was a village a nice looking one with bricks for buildings, some of the houses are even two story's tall with fewer that were three when he got a closer look.

This place had bricks for building material, no they knew how to make bricks to build with. Was this only with small villages like this? No this one in particular must be well off to have been using brick he was sure other places would make do with wood.

Looking off to the side he sees large fields of crops he didn't know, and the people working on it from before sun rises to sun down. When he got closer he notices the men and women were shorter then he was used to seeing. A good two feet shorter no less.

Not really letting such a fact bother him he just kept on walking until he reaches the village, right outside the entrance of it was two men, taller then the rest of the people here by a only a good six or seven inches. It made sense keep raiders away with the strongest people for guard duty. But the weapons were strange, both carried rifles he didn't recognize.

When he finally reached them one stepped forward with a hand raise and said.

"Hi. Who are you big guy?" The guard said in a friendly tone if a bit wary, of the giant of a man decked in armor head to toe. The guard didn't know what kind of armor the man wore but it wasn't like he was an expert in Leanbox when it came to what the military were issued with. If the man was part of the military.

The vault dweller could only stare at the man in confusion. The exile could only place the language as probably being Japanese since the vault did have holotapes of different languages, more for entertainment then actually learning the language. Or it could be French for all he knew.

The guard said a few more things to the vault dweller and even started to make hand motions trying to get his point across, at the end of it the man groaned and slumped.

The dweller decided to try and help the two by talking like he should have.

"_I'm sorry but I don't understand a thing you said." _A pause and then the vault dweller placed his hand on his chest and said "_I'm Maxwell." _Max said to the guard in a language he was barely familiar with, if he thought about it was spoken by the rich of Leanbox. He understood Maxwell is the giants name, but not much else.

Nonetheless he smiled seeing that the progress that they were making was pretty quick. Taking a look at his partner he signaled for her move forward, the male guard reply backed "I'm Jin." The other guard "Aina." Her voice was cold.

Max only smiled to himself seeing this progress but what to do now was the question. The male guard motioned for Max to follow him and he just nodded and walked with the man to where ever they were going. Maybe to someone that spoke English like himself?

Max wasn't sure but he hopes it was the case, he didn't want to follow the man to a trap but what choice did he have? And if he was walking to a trap then he burn half the village and make a run for it in the chaos.

Looking around the place he noticed the buildings were not only built with bricks but were very well maintained, everything looked so new up close. Where was he in this part of the village? Might just be the homes since they all look the same.

Max really wished he understood what the man was saying, the guard was probably giving him a tour of the place, but he just couldn't understand a word he was saying. Maybe the man was giving Max an explanation on why their was animal people walking around in heaven. If he didn't see ghouls and supermutants before this he would have openly stared at them. Now they were just a weird sideshow. You're aware of them but it wasn't that interesting. Though a few people were staring at him.

Finally walking past the homes, the market district, they both stopped in front of a house that was three stories tall outside of it Max noticed the flag pole outside of it.

A U.S. flag with the middle star replaced with a upper case E.

Did America claim heaven? Not a chance must be a pre-war American running this village. Max couldn't help the rising excitement in his chest. Was he going to meet a pre-war living member of society before the bombs ever dropped? He's never been curious about it reading from the books, but coming out of someone's very own mouth? He be paying rapt attention. But the E was a strange addition.

The guard knocked on the door calling something out maybe the guard captain? Or the mayor? Maybe the former.

When the door opened, stepped out a old man in his seventies only his face and hair showing his age but physically he looked top form. He was nearly as tall as Max is. He must be the head guard.

The head guard looked at the shorter man and opened his mouth before he took a glance at Max and froze. He looked at Max with surprise before his eyes went to his pip-boy, which had barely controlled disgust. The head guard looked at Jin and with a few words sent him on his way.

The man looked at Max, his face devoid of emotion before he said in plain English "Come inside vault boy. You have some questions I guess." The man said and walked backed in. Max followed him inside and the place looked like any pre-war home he saw in his books, living room off to the side was a kitchen, stairs on one side and other things seen in a pre-war home.

The man made a motion to a chair while the man himself sat on a couch. The seat was comfortable.

"So first things first boy, my name's Orion Moreno. What's yours?" The man said plainly.

Max looked at him and replied back "Maxwell Stone."

"Ok so before I start answering questions you have answer some of mine, in order. First know anything about the Enclave, what year is it when you came here current events and the vault you crawl out of." Moreno said in a cold tone of voice wanting to hear the happenings of the wasteland.

Max gave him the answers to his questions first he didn't know anything about the Enclave the year was 2161 and a mutant known as only the Master has been killed leaving his army scattered without leadership, and Max himself came out of vault thirteen. Other then that their wasn't much of interest going on as much as Max knew, settlements rise and fall, raiders went around stealing and monsters roamed the wasteland.

"That's. Different from what I was excepting to hear. But could have been worse. Before the NCR. Ok boy ask you're questions I got some answers, time for you get your own." Moreno said his face impasse, thinking about the information he was given.

Max asked the very important question he s been wanting to ask since he woke up, but knew since he killed that monster in the cave he knew was wrong. "Is this heaven?" Max asked his voice hopeful.

Moreno laughed at him but he couldn't do it for to long, after all even he thought it was heaven too.

"No it's not son, but funny enough the closest thing to it is far above are heads. Where those _goddesses_ came from. So what's you're other questions?" Max blinked at that. Goddesses. Plural. More then one.

What?

"I can tell from that look on you're face I threw a wrench in the gears of you're head. I tell you everything you need know about the place to help you out then you ask you're questions."

Max could only nod. And Moreno told him what he needed to know, he wasn't on earth but Gamindustri. With only four nations Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox. The nation he was in now was Leanbox. Known for its great green pastures. And it's amazing hills. For some reason Moreno chuckled at that. The goddess here was called Lady Green Heart. It's been a few years since their last disaster, something Moreno didn't know to much about it himself, just some bitch trying to takeover the world or destroy it or something. Though for the last few months Leanbox has been in a, while not a state of emergency, has been watching its borders closely with a number of villages just coming off the map, numbers that have not been disclosed to the public. And an ambitious military figure trying to increase Leanbox military might against the wishes of lady green heart. Their was more going on but most of it just went over Max's head.

"So what you think of the place?" Moreno asked a smirk on his face.

"It's very strange. But much nicer then the wasteland." Honestly any place was better then the wasteland. Max was just glad he was out of there. What did he have to worry about now? Nothing.

"So what's your plan now?" Moreno asked the vault dweller.

Max just shrugged his shoulders, he didn't have a plan and wasn't going to make one to soon. Just explore the land and anything beyond it.

"I can tell you're a man who wanders. So I want to offer you a job." Max gave Moreno his full attention. Max wasn't going to refuses a job offer since now he knows his caps were worthless.

"You see boy I been here for a long time, to the point I gotten soft, not as strong as I used to be. So I'm going to send you out to kill some bandits for me. The pay is a fifty thousand credits. Oh one more thing. Especially kill the guy named Brute the leader. He's new to the area but he s been harassing the traders for too long and even with that prick in the military trying push their numbers up he's not doing it fast enough, to fix every bandit or monster problem."

Maxwell looked at the map he was going and saw the village marked down, with were the bandits were hold out showing there position marked in red. Has to be a few hours away. Less if Max takes a constant pace.

"One thing I don't like about this place is everyone's problem with not killing anyone that's a bandit. All these city's have so much crime its ridiculous, if the Enclave was here were be leaving stacks of corpses, instead putting them behind bars. So much money and resources keeping animals safe and comfortable." Moreno said disgust on how the Goddesses run the nation's. Max didn't really care. He didn't exist to fix this world after all. He lived for himself now.

Max rolled up the map and stuffed it in his pocket and thanked Moreno for the job and left without another word. Moreno couldn't stop thinking about the vault he raided in his younger years. Thirteen. A number hated and feared in the wasteland. He wondered if he was talking to a living myth. But then again one man couldn't have stopped the Master could they? Then again Moreno thought bitterly to himself it took one prisoner to destroy the oil rig. He needed his whiskey right now.

Outside Max left the village and remembering the map went to the woods for these bandits. Max uncaring of the future continued his walk in a forest on a different planet, far away from home. Far away from an unfulfilled fate.

Xxx

_Ok I lied this isn't as long as _lost son_. But I wanted to write something with a fallout one character for a few weeks now, so I did this. Never done before I tell you on that I didn't lie. I think. Oh well. Leave likes, dislikes, love or hate_.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking right back into the woods just felt amazing. Max talked too Moreno for only two hours but felt as if it's been two days. This was not heaven but it was the next best thing.

Hell even the wild bunny he found tasted like heaven. Poor thing, Max didn't have any small calibers for such a tiny critter he had to use a rock he found on the ground to kill it. At least he knew he was good at throwing rocks.

Finding the "base" of operations for the bandits wasn't as hard as he thought it was, the quick pace he set cut down the travel time so all he had to do was rest and wait for night fall before he attacks. This will be fun. He took out his _DKS-501 sniper rifle _out and looked in the scoop.

The large tree he climbed up on gave Max a good view of the camp the bandits were staying at, there were at least six tents and one larger that could fit maybe a dozen people. Though Max doubted there were that many in the tent thinking it might just belong to "Brute" and his favorite whore.

Though there numbers are a problem looking at right in the middle of the camp the bandits seem to moving things around, working and keeping things in order. Twenty-seven of them so far he could count. Good numbers.

He could see at least a dozen of them starting to get there gear possibly for another raid, but for some reason only three of them were taking guns not to say the rest were going unarmed, but were bringing melee weapons instead such as swords, clubs etc.

Max wondered why. They didn't look like the typical raider outfits in the wasteland dirty and unkempt, doing drugs and drinking alcohol as if it was leaving the world. These guys he realized were clean and wore uniform, if the matching color outfits he seeing said as much. Such an ugly shade of pink. At least his green armor matched the leaves around him.

They just didn't care. And in the woods that was going to get them killed. Max decided it was best too follow the ones leaving and kill them for the ones in the camp won't have any backup when Max starts hitting them.

Climbing back down he set on a quick jog towards the direction that group was heading towards, he knew he had to be at least an hour away before the gunshots go off. Just in case the bandits in the camp hear the gunshots and decide to head this way in curiosity. Or pack up and leave.

He hid among the trees and bushes, following them silently for an hour and half. He really wished he knew the language .

Keeping himself a good distance away he grabbed one of his frag grenades, pulled the ring counted down and lobed it right in the middle of their group. Covering his ears he heard the explosion and screams of the bandits, he knew now was the perfect time to charge at them.

Standing from his crouching position he pulled the _Killer _from his side he charged at his dying and injured targets and opened fire on the only two living pair that had guns and opened fired the shells hitting them in the chest leaving blood and body parts flying.

_The grenade killed three of them one had a firearm and I killed the other two. Seven left, still distracted got to end this quickly_.

Leaving his thoughts behind he gave three more bandits shotgun shells to the chest, but had to step back as another bandit made a blind swipe in his direction in response Max bashed the butt of his _Killer _to the bandits jaw knocking the woman down he followed by stomping on her face until it was a bloody mess he stood in place a second too long which allowed a particularly skilled bandit to _disarm him _by giving a nasty three combo punch to his stomach with a fourth blow hitting him in the forearm, which Max was sure if he didn't had armor on would have broken his bone.

Staggering back he notice the woman kicked his gun away and advanced on to his person. Seeing this Max knew it was better to be armed then unarmed right now. With his left hand he reached for his knife and pulled it out and lunged at the woman, who to his surprise grabbed his wrist and twisted not letting the knife go even with the pain he was feeling he stepped closer and harshly brought his heavy size fifteen size boot to her foot.

Max continued his assault by grabbing her neck with his free hand started to crush her throat even with her right fist continued to give brutal punch after punch to his chest when she kicked Max in the crotch he simply closed his legs with gritted teeth to keep her in place, with this new pain he was able to pull his wrist away from her grip and stabbed it in her eye. Only until he got both her eyes did her soul leave her body the only thing keeping her standing was Max's grip. He let go after stabbing her throat.

Pulling his _223\. Pistol _from his hip holster he looked around the area for the last two. He found them not to far away one man one woman both staring at him in horror. Raiders. Cowards to the bone Max thought coldly.

He aimed at them "Wait please don't shoot!" Max had no idea what they said but he opened fire anyway killing them both two shots to the chest each. Walking around the other bodies he stepped on throats and looted what he could, which wasn't much.

Some package food, water a new knife and a first aid kit. He took there fancy watches and items that, to the best way he could described it handheld terminals. They were weird items which had _colored_ pictures on them of people and places he didn't know about in the background. The technology here he was sure would have made Mr. House Robco. owner cry in envy, if the thing in his hands ever made its way to him.

Max started to rub his head just thinking about the pain in learning how use new and very advance tech. The horror.

After getting rid of the raiding party he backtracked to the camp of the bandits thinking back on his decision of waiting until night fall. He swore, Max wished he knew the language he could have got some information from one of them, for all he knew that group would have returned before nightfall, now they weren't coming back at all. So the other bandits would be on alert all night not knowing what happen to nearly half there numbers. Damn. He still had three grenades two more plasma and another two just pluse grenades.

He knew the plan sneak in the dark and cut the throat who's sleeping and the backs of bandits that were walking around. Simple required skill in stealth he wasn't sure he really had but it was that or just going in guns blazing. At least with the former he will guarantee a few deaths before the real fighting starts.

Finally at the base of the tree he used to spy on the camp he pulled one of the bottles he took from the raiders earlier. He couldn't read a damn thing on it but he twisted the cap off a and took a sniff. He smiled.

XxX

Bran looked at his watch walking around the camp with his friend Tim talking about the group that left earlier. "its night, when the hell are those idiots coming back?" Bran asked annoyed and half worried since his sister was with them.

"Heck they could be coming back in a hour or something don't worry Bran this isn't the first time a group's been late." Tim replied back to his friend.

"You don't think they could have run into the MP did you? Nothing good will come of that we both know it."

"Bran, really calm down there going to get here get some rest I wake you up if you want to see your sis." Tim said to his friend thinking the guy needs sleep for his nerves.

"Alright thanks man see you later."

Bran walked past the other tents to the one he shared with two other people nearly the back but the thought of his sister and sleeping on the ground ag- an arm suddenly went around his neck pulling him back as a knife plunged in his chest three times, Bran had nothing to worry about now.

Max quickly cleaned his knife on the dead man's shirt and pulled him into the tent with the three other bandits and calmly strapped the man's Kukri blade to his pack he didn't want to use most of his time looting the bodies so he silently left the tent staying crouched. If he didn't he was sure they would have spot him they be blind if they didn't.

Besides he could grab them easier like this. They all were so short.

He went around the small camp hoping no one would bump into or find the bodies he left in the tent four people down eleven more to go.

Max stayed crouched as he went around the camp his new knife in hand and power fist loaded he saw two standing and talking near the edges of camp facing the woods no doubt on watch he quietly made the way to them before he heard angry yelling from the camp, and them a boom as one of his grenades went off. He knew at least one person was dead.

He decided stealth was out of the picture and ran full speed towards the two, the one on the right turned but couldn't do anything as the full weight of Max slammed into him harshly knocking him down, Max turned and threw a power fisted punch to the man's temple, his head craved in with no resistance.

He then straddle the man he knocked down and brought down his knife on his exposed neck. Getting up he sheathed his knife and pulled the_ City Killer_ from his side and charged back into the camp. Jogging around the camp he aimed at one woman that got out of her tent and fired the _Killer _the shell hitting her upper torso knocking her to the ground killing here. Another pair showed up one armed with a rifle the other an axe he fired at gun holder twice one shell ruining his leg the other tearing his torso apart, the axe user had a face of shock Max took advantage off he threw a punch at the man's shoulder with the power fist completely turning his left side into a glory mess of blood, flesh and bones.

Six.

He grabbed the double sided axe from the dying man's hand and brought it down to the bandits neck giving him the sweet release of death. He looked over the axe large for a smaller man but perfect for his size had weight and it was sharp, he left it here for now. He come back for it later.

He left this side and went around back he came from to see if he could find anyone else. He turned around one tent and bumped into a woman he was about to step on her foot but she was faster instead she got closer and harshly brought her club into his armored stomach, while not fully prepared for such a blow he kept his grip on _Killer_ solid he retaliated with a power fist to her arm only for it to be knocked aside with her club which she brought the handle to his chin he took a two large steps back it missing and with one hand brought the Killer to her chest and fired knocking her down. He finished her off by stomping on her neck.

Max started to move he was nearly done had to kill five more then Brute and he could get paid. And then back to just wandering.

He fired again at two more running bandits that didn't notice him. A bang rang in the air as rifle hit him in the chest staggering him, he fired his _Killer _until it empty ending the lives of two others. He stopped slinging the shotgun on his back and pulled the _223\. Pistol _from his hip holster and found the last one sitting down in front of the fire made near the bandits leader tent with five bottles around him.

No wonder he never moved. He was passed out. Max pushed the man to the ground and stomped on the bandits neck until he believed he was dead. Two stomps killed him, eight was just overboard.

Max looked at the tent entrance aimed his _AK-112_ and fired three shots at the tent, he heard a female scream then silence. Ok then.

"Come on out brute! Your men are dead its time for you meet them!" Max yelled out annoyed that Brute hasn't come out yet. Or did he? He could have missed him after all.

XxX

Brute woke to the sound of hazel pushing him saying someone was out there killing the others outside. Killing? As if the current agents were capable of killing. They didn't make them the same way all those years ago. Unless that bastard sent one of his freaks out to get him. If that was the case he was dead man.

But he's been one for twenty years now so what?

He slowly got up as some bullets killed Hazel spilling blood everywhere. Damn he liked this bed to. He grabbed one the bottles near him saw it was full and drank it in one go. The bastard outside yelled something but he couldn't understand one thing.

Well it was time to meet him.

Brute put on his pants and boots leaving the darkness of his tent to deal with the freak outside. What he saw surprised him. Instead of being one of those freaks like he first thought it was outside was a boy who looked as if he was barely entering manhood. He was giant to, was his father a monster? Why the boy was taller then seven feet! Unless that project was done.

"So boy mind telling wh-" before he could finish his sentence the boy fired his antique looking gun at him, Brute didn't even bother with dodging he just waved his hand as the bullets hit a thin wall of ice lodging into it.

He saw the boys jaw drop looking at him in awe and shock. Why was he surprised? Brute didn't know it's as if the boy hasn't seen magic before. Has he been living under a rock?

"Well I could see you don't want too talk so let's just get this over with." He moved past the ice wall grabbing a chunk of it for an improvised knife running towards the boy in speed a man of his age shouldn't be able to go. When he got close he swiped his ice across the boys thigh but missed as he took leap backwards he hit back by throwing a punch at Brutes chest but the old man moved grabbed his arm and _spun _letting Max go in speed that sent him crashing into tree branches only stomping when he lost the momentum landing harshly on the ground.

Max himself was in shock and pain. Magic. Why didn't that old shit Moreno mention this! Brute was old but that didn't mean he couldn't fight he just wasn't expecting him too move with such speed and strength. He spinned him around and sent him at the tree branches. Though he doubted he had the full strength of a supermutant he was obviously stronger then himself, faster and had magic.

He had to keep his distance and when Brute gets close the only weapon he felt safe in using against him would be the power fist. But Max wasn't sure if he could even land a hit. Getting up Max ran into the darkness of the forest pulling out one item he was sure would give him an edge against an ice user.

Brute waited for a minute or two before he figured the boy wouldn't come straight at him. Smart. Most would have just charged at him. He jogged into the forest using his magic he had ice form around his person, thin but it would give him some defense against bullets and the like. He casted a light spell giving him some sight, but the moon wasn't full so he had little to use.

Hearing something breaking behind him Brute sent three ice shard in that direction. He heard no sounds of ice on flesh or screaming so the boy or an animal moved out of the way. Damn where could he be?

He staggered as three round hit him in the side and a branch hit him in the face. In response he sent a dozen shards in the direction the bullets came and moved forward hoping the fucker would jump at him.

And the kid jumped from some bushes firing a shotgun that pushed him back Brute had to bring an ice wall up before the shells broke his ice armor, he never notice the bottle flying in the air hitting a thick tree behind him setting aflame, the fire reaching the branches and leaves burning the tree the fire spreading all around it because of the branches of the surrounding trees were touching. Brute feeling the wildfire on his back decided it was better to get away then deal with the kid.

He was insane after all that Brute was sure of. Who the hell starts a wildfire to kill one man! But before he take off a strong metal item stuck him in the back sending Brute to the floor, Brute rolled away when a shell hit the ground where his chest was at.

Getting back on his feet he stepped closer to the boy arms up in a boxer stance sending ice laced punch after punch to his chest the sharp shards cutting down his impressive armor one chuck at a time, the boy he realized was for some reason not hitting back at all just moving backwards, taking his hits like a bitch. Why?

He got his answer when a boot went up between his legs, followed up with a hit from that metal gauntlet the blow knocking him to the ground again Brute thought annoyed. He was go- before Brute could start thinking of ways on hurting the vault dweller he started to cough as if his lungs has been set on fire themselves. He tried standing up but the coughing and all the smoke in the area he just couldn't. Damn it all! He should have just run. But now look at him. Going to be killed by some brat.

Max looked at the coughing mess of Brute an eyebrow raised surprised that all this smoke was bothering him. Not to say it wasn't getting to him but Max could still _breathe. _Not wanting to deal with this freak anymore he walked back to Brute kicked him down holding the old man down, ignoring the death grip Brute had on his leg and fired his _Killer _Until the man's head was a mess of blood and gore.

The job finally done Max looked up at the burning trees around him. A thought crossed his mind that he should really start looting that camp now, before this damn fire burns everything.

Walking away from the dozens of trees burning he indulge himself on his new hobby of collecting stuff both useful and useless. At the end of his looting spree he got more food, water weapons he was going to sell a new bedroll a tougher backpack and a trunk to carry it all in. He looked around sipping on this rather disgusting plain Nuka cola rip-off, he saw the fire just got worse, and he just couldn't give a damn.

He wasn't here to fix stupid shit, even if it was his fault. Max just turned his back on it. Time to talk to Moreno about that Brute fellow and chance to increase his payment. He was cheated after all. Nothing saying about some mage among there ranks. Bastard.

XxX

Max just make camp not to far from the village that Moreno called home going though his stuff what to eat and drink, after finishing his fruit smoking a cigarette fixing his armor the best he could with his supplies he went to sleep. When he woke up his pip-boy alarm went off at six in the morning.

Packing up his things he went back to Moreno's home he knocked on the door loudly to make sure the old man heard him, when the door finally opened a tall red head woman the same height as Tandi stood in the door way wearing green clothing and nice looking boots.

"Hello you must be Maxwell Stone my father was telling me about. You're as tall as he said, if he didn't tell me about you I would have believed your father was a monster. Come inside." The woman's tone was polite but distant leaving Max confused about her comment of his father being a monster. And she spoke English.

Stepping inside he walked to the living room, Moreno seeing the vault dweller said take a seat Max did. Moreno had two glasses he poured them with what he can only assumed to be Whiskey or some other dark drink. He gave one to Max which he could only reply with.

"Its six in the morning."

"I know it is boy." Moreno said and gave the other glass to her daughter who gave a thank you. After that he took the entire bottle for himself taking a gulp that took nearly half the thing. He set it back down.

"Not nearly as good the wasteland stuff. What do you think Maxwell?" Moreno asked the vault dweller.

"Just call me Max, and I don't care about the drink what I want to know why you didn't tell me Brute was some kind of mage." Max asked calmly.

"Well you never asked and somethings just slip my mind. Old age you know?" Moreno said with humor.

"Your _memory problems_ could have gotten me killed if that washed up old man didn't kick the bucket because of a bit of smoke. And a shotgun shell to the head."

"Oh that's right you killed Brute and his outfit what was the pay fifty thousand right? Here you go."

Moreno reached into his pocket pulling out what could only be… honestly Max didn't know what he was looking at. He then pushed it forward to Max and leaned back when it close enough for Max himself to reach. He picked it up looking it over before looked at Moreno the chip then Moreno.

"What the fuck is?"

"Simply it's a credit holder used for large transactions, you would have it scanned with your own DPW." The red head woman said to him, though it went over his head since he had no idea what a DPW was.

"Thank you Miss. Moreno but I have no idea what a DPW _is_." She then gave her father this look that had him look back at Max and ask. "Did you loot any tech from those assholes?" Max without a word handed Moreno a thick green and rather blocky wristwatch with a screen on it. Moreno took it and handed it to Miss. Moreno who did something with it touching the small buttons and the screen. She then walked to Max and gave it back.

"You can use it now Max just type in some information and its yours. After that just-" And what followed was information Max didn't really understand to the point it took a good thirty minutes even with Miss. Moreno help with messing with the damn thing. "The only other person who had trouble with technology as much as you is my father." She said to Max who only shrugged. With old man Moreno saying he's gotten better over the years.

"So all I have to do is hover over this thing press the scan tool and that's it?" Max asked.

"Yes"

Max did just that he got a notification of fifty thousand into his DPW. Nice. But it just didn't feel as real to him. Digital money. Max just strapped the thing to his wrist. He stood up, there's no point in staying now he has money his weapons and supplies. Time to just wander.

"Hey Max I see you're itching to leave but my daughter has an offer you might like to hear. Can help you with a few problems, such as the language." Max thought about it. The only real problem he had right now was the language. What offer could she give him? Max looked at Miss. Moreno and noticed her posture her standing. It reminded him of the brotherhood, post-war military was she a soldier?

Miss. Moreno stepped forward "Max your new to Gamindustri this world is very different from earth the unknowns in this land is vast and wide new monsters are discovered everyday, magic everywhere our gods walk among us, the humans here if determined enough can become superhuman out stripping these mutants you fought, you saw Brute. Comparing him to others I know he is weak."

"You are weak. But if you agree to become a member of Leanbox's security and defense organization special mission department not only would you be provided with the proper training to face the dangers of this world with a financial secure job health benefits, retirement plans and would also be taught the language which includes learning how to read and write. All you would have to do is swear an oath to our CPU goddess Lady Green Heart, sign a military contract you would be one of her soldiers." Miss Moreno finished her recruitment speech.

Honestly Max agreed with a lot of what she said. He could use proper training, being taught the language would also be a lot easier then simply trying to teach himself. And this Military group just sounded a lot better then the brotherhood.

What was there motto? Reclaim and hoard tech? They didn't help people. Hell when he looked for help from them they sent Max on a suicide mission expecting to either end up dead or never coming back. Boy did he surprise them, Pulling something off that even their knights in power armor couldn't even do. Fuckers.

And besides a contract was worthless, after all he was new to this world he get his training his teaching and then leave what could they do hunt him down, lock him up? He just keep walking until he's gotten so far they give up on spending resources on a single man, even if he was from a different world.

"I join. You got the papers here or were going to a city to make it more formal?" Max said the words sounding to him as if he's willing giving away his life to a cause he couldn't care less about . Which he was.

"Yes the both of us are going to the capital tomorrow morning, but for today your lessons are beginning. Now." Miss Moreno said as she pulled a book from a shelf along the wall. It was a rather thick thing. Damn.

Trying to buy just a little more time before the pain starts he asked a question he forgot to bring up. "I never did get your name Miss Moreno." Max said calmly as she walked closer with his doom in hand.

"Ah. Its Cave now sit down here's a notebook and a pen we have a couple of hours." Cave said to Max and was it just him or did she sound just a tiny bit excited?

He saw Moreno stand up saying he didn't want to see this again and that he would be getting ready for work. Max stared at him as he left leaving him alone to suffer. Maybe he should have tried to learn the language himself.

/

They wandered for weeks. Aimless. No purpose. Dozens of them after the destruction of the cathedral, by that monster that came from the underground. Bear had no idea what to do with his brothers and sisters. The Master who they had followed for decades in belief of his vision of Unity after the dip into the vats, were lost.

So he took those who wanted to travel with him and left, he and the rest could have followed Attis who still hoped for Unity but would never realize it was a fools dream, they could have but Bear himself couldn't decide if fear in the Stranger stopped him or finally realizing what the master wanted was only a dream.

"Bear when are we stop?" Bear turned and looked at his brother who called himself Wrench.

"Wrench we stop when California is nothing but a speck behind us all." Bear told his rather slow brother patiently Wrench was weary after all, even Bear himself this would be the first time in there lives leaving this state and never coming back. What waited them out of California? Nothing but empty wasteland, small community's of humans or the worse fate the Vault Dweller still on a war path against the remnants of the army? Was he still hunting them down? Or did he finally stopped and is now resting in his vault never to be seen again.

Bear very much doubted that. He was one of the few that survived his encounter with the Vault Dweller and Bear would never forget the rampage the Vault Dweller went on killing his siblings.

Turning back around he saw in the distance large barns that still seem to be whole. He knew it was getting dark soon and they haven't stopped in a few days so Bear decided it was better to get rest under shelter for now.

He faced them. " Up ahead is few barns we will rest there for a day now move!" Bear yelled out turning to continue his walk with more speed to his steps. He heard behind him some joys of happiness at being able to rest for, well he wasn't sure was it days or weeks? It didn't matter they could rest now.

When they finally made it Bear made sure the rest had the Brahmin tied up to keep the cattle from wandering. Once that was done he like many others went to sleep.

Bear woke up to the sounds of his siblings yells of a blue sky and bright green grass. And the Fathers voice in his head.

_You _**have**_ come my _children

_Xxx_

_A chapter two from me? Magic._

_Now leave some reviews people be it love or hate_. And Fallout nor Hyperdimension Neptunia belong to me. This is a fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

Bear walked with his siblings following the directions given to him by the Father there they find a village of humans unsuspecting of the incoming danger coming towards them.

When Bear and his siblings made it they could see from there distance the lights, light of working electricity and not barrels of fire in the dark the village itself was one of good size at the very least hold a hundred humans.

Bear sent in the Nightkin telling them to destroy the large metal generators to turn the power off and anyone they meet that had a weapon was to be killed. He sent some Supermutants to go around the village to the other end with six Supermutants covering the sides with clear instructions to only gun down those who don't stop running when ordered to.

When the lights turned off he moved in with the rest covering his back the guards were dead so Bear went in with his siblings unbothered they went house to house taking everyone form there homes if anyone put to much of a fight they were killed, even now he could hear a few gunshots Bear hoped they weren't wasting bullets on those who were surrendering.

They had only one real problem coming from a strange human woman that shot _fire _from her hands burning the clinic she was found in and most of Fred's arm. believing she could be a strong supermutant Bear ordered her hands and legs broken and was given to Lily to take care of since Bear know she would be gentle with handling her. Her Screams were annoying though. Should have her mouth gagged before being given to Lily.

After that though everything went more smooth the people here more docile then in the wasteland and after everything they had a total of seventy some humans left. He stared at them he had his siblings pass out one bottle water for the adults with two for the kids. He needed to calm them. Help them understand the great future ahead of them.

"You all have been captured by the _Unity_. You see us, look at us if we were monsters but we are not. My siblings and I used to be human like you. We have been gifted with amazing bodies free mentally from petty human emotions, such as hatred and jealousy. This given to us by _Father Hope _and he too can make you like us." Bear paused which was enough time for the humans to start making noise, a few of them the rest stayed quiet grim faced holding love ones or staring blankly into the night sky. This was good.

"Are pace will be firm do not worry for you're children or old if they can't keep up my siblings will carry them. The Fathers flame welcomes all no matter how you think of us you shall see his vision."

After that rather plain speech in Bears mind he had the group loot the place taking everything that was useful, even the cattle after that Bear had everyone go back to camp to regroup with the rest.

The walk was firm with only a few rare monsters bothering them, the most annoying ones Bear found were the dog like jelly things that roam the forest that for some reason kept trying to attack the women of the captives they had. The smarter ones stayed away from the ten feet tall mutants and the humans they captured.

Once Bear had his siblings meet the rest at the camp he had everyone rest for the night and asked some of the Nightkin to go hunting for game to eat. He could have the one headed mutant Brahmin eaten but he didn't want to touch those strange things.

The horses were to good beast of burden to have killed for food there strong muscles were in better use to carry there cargo then in there stomachs. After making sure everything important was done such as inventory, head count and having the fire woman and Fred checked out by Jimmy, Bear went to sleep leaving Blackjack with night watch.

XxX

IF would be honesty in saying she had no idea what was going on. When she accepted the quest from the guild she saw it was just another run of the mill monster slaying quest. Same basic monsters causing trouble with a farming village area that needed to be cleared only strange thing about it was the distance.

It was a good five days away from Planeptune but the pay was good so she took it, deciding she didn't need help she refused any offers, finally getting to the village she was sent to the cave the monster kept crawling out of killed them all and when things looked finished _it_ came out. Some monster she never seen before but that wasn't new what was, it's strength.

Fast and strong used some magic but it was smart. Used the deep caves to its advantage, the place being darker then usually, but in the end she killed it only walking away with more injures then she liked. To the point she had to stay in the little clinic the village had for the night. The job was done and the pay was good so she didn't care to much at the end.

She woke up in the clinic bed with at first she believed was a huge man standing over her if said man was green with yellow eyes and muscles that make Vert faint on the spot. She lost her cool.

She randomly threw fire in the building before focusing most of it on the big humanoid monster most of the flames burning its arm badly, before with its one hand large enough to fit her torso it forced her arms to her side.

"Damn pinkie! I wished you didn't show this trick of yours! Now I have to you show to Bear!" His deep harsh voice boomed in the small building they were both in. Lifting her up he walked though the open door way with some difficulty because of his huge frame, taking her outside, which let her see the other monsters like it either leading people or carrying those who were too old or injured to move on there own. They even had a baby or two with them.

Finally outside of the village she saw what must have been most of the population of the place though not a single guard was here. Killed most likely. She shivered. Sentient monsters using guns and sneaking around like this? _How_? But why did they look so human? It wasn't the first time a sentient monster appear but they never had this many of the same race before.

The monster that was carrying here walked past the mass of people being kept in line by the monsters and brought her in front of another the difference between the two was the one in front of her didn't had a brace holding its lips up and a large scar that ran down the side of its face. This must be Bear.

"Fred what happened to your arm? And why did you bring this child with you?" The monsters deep smooth voice said with worry and confusion. That was the kind of voice that needs to be in audio books. Smooth like miss Freewoma-child!

"Child! I am not a child monster, I'm a grown woman of nineteen years!" IF said frustrated that she was still being called a child by monsters no less!

He chuckled "Nineteen years is such a small amount of time you been alive compared to me child. Now Fred what happened to your arm?" He said amused by IF's outburst.

"Bear she threw fire from her hands when I woke her up burning me so I bring her to you if you think she should be killed or brought with us." The named Fred said to Bear.

"Fire from her hands like magic? Or tech simply hidden in her long coat? Tear her coat we see what kind of weapons she has hidden on her." Bear said and Fred simply tossed IF in his other hand ripped her coat off then held her up by her hands with two of his large fingers. Leaving IF in her blouse and shorts.

"Hey what the hell that was my favorite coat asshole!" IF said angry beyond doubt. Sure she had few more just like it but still. It was hers.

Bear looked over the coat finding nothing strange about it expect for the tiny nine case's along the back of it. He crushed them just in case there was something in them she could use. Her shout of 'NO!' Was amusing. It's as if he killed her child. Humans. Put to much value on material objects.

Bear turned back to IF after finishing his dirty deeds to her phones she couldn't stop the tears flowing from her eyes. Gone. Crushed like dried up leaves found in a park.

"Now show me this fire you used on Fred he's slow but not dumb to mistake a person using tech for magic. If you do we let you live. If not then we kill you. Also I know how you humans act don't do anything stupid. You have value to us so long as you aren't difficult to handle."

IF not wanting to die and smart enough to know she can't take on this many monsters did show Bear the fire after Fred let one of her hands free. She brought out her palm and had a modest flame appear in the center of it. Bear and Fred stared at it in amazement, did they never seen magic before?

"Tell me how is it you can accomplish such a feat?" Bear demanded from her, she wanted to spite him refuse to answer its question but she had no idea how far he was willing to go for his answers, torture her, kill some of the civilians here? So in the end she talked.

"Like you're pal Fred here said _magic _its in every living thing in the world from plants to humans and monsters. Of course not everyone has the same capability to use magic some are better others worse and a rare few can only harm themselves with it. You can go to school learn or teach yourself." IF replied back to the monster she would have found his questions sensible if he was newly sentient, but how he talked the damage on his skin and His comment on his age, he's been alive for a long time maybe the others are as old as him too. So why didn't he know about magic before hand?

Bear looked at her and mumbled that the Father didn't mention that. "Can those who were not born of this world learn to wield it?" What? Not born here? She had no idea what he meant. "Can you say that again? I don't really understand your question."

"It's as I said we are not born of this world can my siblings and I learn to wield it." IF looked at the monster and said to him truthfully "I don't know." As far as IF knows only the dead can't perform magic she never read anything about monsters from different worlds trying to learn magic. World. Was this Bear delusional or was he from a different World? If he was why is his name _Bear _an animal that can be found here? That wasn't important what was important was getting out of this situation and saving the people here. If she can.

"Thank you for information you shared with me" Bear looked at her belt " IF? You have a bright future ahead of you. You're going to be the first supermutant mage." He looked at Fred. "Fred give her to Lily she's watching over the little ones, but before you do break her legs and hands I can tell she's going to give us the most trouble out of all of them."

IF's eyes widened in horror at his causal statement of causing her bodily harm, she had fire appear in her free hand and was going to throw it at Bear until he grabbed her hand and gave it a soft squeeze crushing the bones , badly. Fred did the same the ugly grinding noise turning crunch ringed in her ears making IF sick followed by her world going upside then her legs were snapped making her cry in pain and she kept crying as Fred walked past the trees to something else IF can barely see in front of her until a pair of smaller hands grabbed her and held her like a _baby _the voice just made things worse for her.

"Don't worry girly Lily has you she won't let the others touch you until Jimmy can tend to your injures." This voice was different from Bear and Fred this _supermutant _sounded like a woman and her voice had concern in it. She opened her eyes and saw braced mouth with goggles covering her eyes and a straw hat on her head.

After that everything was a blur she didn't hear Bear talk even with his voice booming in the forest or the walk in the end she fell asleep when this melancholy looking _supermutant _walked up to her when IF was placed on a blanket surrounded by the booming voices of the _supermutants_ around her.

_Neptune will find me and stop whatever is going on._

XxX

A small girl in purple stopped the game she was playing and smiled.

"Finally I have a appearance on this story! Now I ca-

XxX

Max placed the small book on the table finally happy that Cave told him he was finally done for the day he looked at his new pip-boy 2.5 as he named it while nicer looking then the real one still didn't have the same sentimental value as the one from home.

He wondered can he combine the two into one piece of working tech? While not himself the implant he brought from Dr. Lorris was amazing investment it still wouldn't let him do something as crazy as that unless he spends the next few years studying tech.

He just pay someone else to do it for him. Three in the afternoon. Still really early.

"I'm impressed with the speed of your progress, I would say you have the same grasp of the language as a child in the third grade pronunciation still needs much work but so long as the conversation doesn't go to advance your be fine." Max was glad to hear that it meant he didn't have to spend to much time on learning another language. He just have to spend a lot of time learning Leanbox's military training.

He just hoped he wasn't going to regret this. He looked at Cave when she said his name.

"Max." Cave paused a bit before continuing "May I ask about earth? I'm curious about that place my father rarely mentions what it was like when he lived there before coming here he seems to rather only talk about his Enclave then the wasteland. I love him but even I can tell he's biased, high praise for the Enclave but for the wasteland he says it's only hell. Is it really as bad as he says? Has humanity barely made any progress after its "Great War." To Cave she couldn't take everything what her father said to her in face value everyone bends the truth to fit their vision or they just can't see the good in a bad situation. Her father was part of the latter. He only knew the life of an enclave soldier and the new one in Gamindustri, he didn't know anything else.

Max thought about the question for a bit before answering her. "I would rather die then go back." And that was that. He missed his parents and friends but they were safe in the Vault if Albert couldn't get out. The wasteland had nothing for him. This place does though. So much to see and experience and once he gets the training and go… AWOL? He be more prepared for anything here then he was in the wasteland. He looked at his burned hand with a grimace. Yeah way more prepared.

"That's a rather blunt statement." He looked at Cave who had a raised eyebrow looking at him. She wanted to ask him about earth and he told her what he felt about the place. Nothing more nothing less. Her question was answered.

"You don't like talking about earth much do you?" Max replied back with a no and that he would be taking a walk around the village. She didn't stop him.

Once he was outside Max made his way across the village going out the gates to grab his chest of crap. Once he did that he went to the village pawn shop to sell what he had. Ducking down and turning his body over get inside he went over to the counter lowering the chest full of goods.

"Ma'am what can you give me for this?"

After that fun exchange Max walked out of the store with more money in his wallet then before though he wasn't sure if he got any good deals at least he didn't had to deal with caring for all that crap. Walking around the village he couldn't stop himself from looking at everything. So new to his eyes even though he's sure it's been here longer then he's been alive. The people here were strange though shorter then he was used to and walked around with upstanding animal folks who talked living peaceful with humans. Nothing like back in the wasteland.

He stopped in front of what seemed to be bar if the sound of music like back home was anything to go by. He walked in pushing the doors, everyone looked at him for a few seconds before turning back to there food. Weird.

He walked over to the bar counter and looked at the amount of drinks on the walls before the bartender came up to him. She smiled before saying " Hello sir! Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Max thought about it before answering "Water and whatever's popular for the day." She wrote it down before leaving she said it would take a bit. So Max stood there leaning on the counter waiting just relaxing taking in the smell of smoke and food. He wondered what he would do with his life.

Staying in the Vault was boring yes but much better then in the wasteland just wandering without meaning or direction nothing to do then just existing. In the vault he was just a another gear of the hundreds inside keeping it going he would have worked his nights and rested in the days, meet a girl and if that took to long he would have been paired with someone he didn't really knew and had a kid he wasn't sure he would have wanted in the first place.

And that kid would have his life. But now he's here, so what's next now?

"Here's your food!" Max's thoughts were broken when the bartender came back with his plate of steak and greens with a large cup of iced water, he paid and just stared at it. Looked better then anything from the Vault. Better then any meat from the wasteland. He cut the meat into smaller pieces and took a bite. Max had to clench his teeth the meat to good in his mouth that it hurt just tasting it. He took a drink of water drown it down. Good really good.

Once he was finished he left the bar to see the sun lower then he remember, six in the afternoon? Time passed by so fast when a person wasn't paying any attention. He was tired mentally then physically why not just sleep? Be his last chance to go bed when he felt like it after all.

Max made his way out the village setting his bed roll on the ground and got to enjoy just… being lazy looking at the sky. Waiting for the stars to appear for he can see. Leanbox. Not heaven but it was the closest he's was getting to one.

XxX

_Chapter three now updates will be much, much slower with me planning things out from here or just writing different stories. Looking at this chapter things seem rather bleak for some people the village people, IF but the Vault Dweller seems to be living the high life compared to what he would have back in the wasteland if he was never taken to Hyperdimension Neptunia. For now._

_Now before I leave here's a little… Omake? Or just a future event in the story. No not really._

XxX

Max stared at the abomination he killed all those months ago with fear. How was the master _alive? _But was it really him?

The bright light blinded him the chanting of the supermutants was deafening the prays that there god now walks among them. He could only stare.

"You _are _not **him.** But** I **see _inside_ your **mind** killed me _once_. But I know the _secrets_ of this **world** things that will _help_ me _reach_ my **dream** and _make_ it into a **reality**. First _here_ then **earth**."

The Master in all his grotesque glory before his very eyes was engulfed in blinding light _just like them _before it disappear and instead of long twisted flesh consuming computers, bodies of the dead was a huge figure standing at the same height of his _children _looking back at him. Max sees but he doesn't believe it. The grip on his gun was loose the rifle slipping from his hands.

The Masters body was horrifying to look at, his flesh exposed parts of him replaces with machinery, check less mouth and his back bone wings with tattered flesh and muscle hanging on and thin as a stick. His eyes was golden with radioactive signs in them.

Before Max can do anything the abomination was in front of him before he can even blink and plunged his arm though Max's chest his heart crushed in the Masters grip. Max turned his head to the sky not wanting the last thing he sees alive be that monster. _Oh I'm so sorry please forgive me. _

The Master pulled his arm from Max's chest and for good measure once his body hit the ground he slammed his foot on the humans head turning it into paste. He looked at his children and smiled.

"I am _Grey_ **Heart** today _humanity_ lost a _**saint**_ but will gain _**Unity**_ in return." All around him was the scream of joy of thousands of supermutants in a desolate land of forgotten technology.

XxX


End file.
